SUICIDA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Algunas personas lo consideran una salida, una escapatoria para sus problemas, la unica opcion que les queda, y natsuki sencillamente le desea... que pasara con ella?, terminara con su vida?, o hara lo contrario?... descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

SUICIDA

.

.

No tengo mucho que decir sencillamente en ocasiones la vida te presenta dificultades, muchas y no hay otra forma de enfrentarlas que encararte a ellas, sin embargo para muchas personas no hay salidas mas que una la única, la famosa "puerta falsa", esta historia trata de una persona que a pesar de no tener una vida plagada de dificultades no encuentra otra forma de enfrentarla vida…

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Mai Hime/Otome no me pertence, la historia si, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…

.

.

"Un mamut chiquitiuto queria volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar, una palomita su amiga lo quiso ayudar y de un quino piso lo hizo saltar… y que paso?... mierda, el mamut se hizo mierda, … mierda el mamut se hizo mierda"

.

.

-Supongo que yo también me hare mierda desde esta altura- dijo una joven de cabellos negros azulados, y bellos ojos verdes.

.

El aire mecía perezosamente sus cabellos, mientras miraba su vestimenta preguntándose mudamente si se encontraría en perfectas condiciones cuando terminara lo que se encontraba por hacer.

.

Su mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte por donde actualmente se ocultaba el sol, un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras la canción continuaba su ritmo, y ella se perdía entre los diferentes estribillos donde el pobre ejemplar extinto terminaba muerto de diferentes formas, mientras ella tranquilamente miraba su alrededor.

.

.

A su alrededor podía vislumbrar las diferentes y separadas ventanas de aquel gran edificio de unos 32 pisos de altura, ella se encontraba en el numero 27 si no había calculado mal…

.

Sonrió con suficiencia al pensar que había logrado llegar hasta aquel lugar donde actualmente se encontraba sentada, a su costado derecho se encontraba una ventana.

.

.

-Me pregunto quien vivirá aquí?- pregunto al viento mientras volvia a centrar su atención al horizonte y sonreía de una forma cansada- pobre de quien viva aquí, seguramente tendrá problemas para explicar por que un joven se tiraría desde su piso al vacio- respiro profundamente

.

.

Tomo un nuevo cigarrillo de aquella caja que había comprado esa mañana y que en ese momento ya se encontraba hasta la mitad, con paciencia cogió su encendedor color plata con un emblema de lobo dibujado en aquel objeto, oprimió dicho artefacto mientras el gas entraba en contacto con la chispa y brotaba fuego de ella, perdiéndose al instante por una honda de aire fresco, y contaminado, envolvió con su mano izquierda el artefacto y volvió a realizar el proceso esta vez evitando con su mano derecha que otra ráfaga de aire apagase el tan apreciado fuego para su cigarrillo.

.

.

Le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo sintiendo como el humo llenaba sus pulmones y relajaba momentáneamente sus músculos por la inhalación de nicotina que recorría su interior, saco el humo por su boca de forma suave casi perezosa, mientras seguía mirando el horizonte.

.

.

Había pasado allí sentada las ultimas 8 horas, sin que nadie arriba de donde se encontraba, debajo, a tal vez de algún departamento cercano se diese cuenta de la extraña joven vestida de pantalón de mezclilla rasgado, camisa negra con el logotipo de Mickey Mouse en modo asesino, se encontraba sentada en el bordo de aquel pedazo de cemento que se alzaba 391 pies por encima de la tierra.

.

.

-Ya casi es hora- murmuro para si misma

.

Llevaba varios años pensando en este momento, quizás toda su adolescencia, a diferencia de sus compañeras de clase quienes s había pasado pensando en su imagen ante los chicos, en los chicos, en sus estudios, las regañinas de sus padres, o cualquier otro tema que se pudiese ser de alguna forma relevante para una joven de 15 o 16 años, sin embargo mientras ellas pensaban en ello, ella no dejaba de cuestionarse que abría sido de su vida si no existiese, extrañamente ilógico pensar de esa forma, debido a que conocía la respuesta.

.

-No habría existido por lo tanto no habría visto nada de esto- se auto contesto, riéndose interiormente de ella misma y sus pensamientos ridículos.

.

Conocía muchas formas de hacer aquello, lo había investigado durante la mitad de su adolescencia, mientras tuviese tiempo libre, sin encontrarse ocupada por pasar los exámenes, o hacer cualquier cosa ue su madre le pidiese.

.

Alli en sus ratos libres, en su inmensa soledad había incurrido en investigar mucho, sobre aquellos temas que a muchos les enchinan la piel, o les hacen morbo de alguna extraña manera …

.

Se sentía increíblemente emocionada por aquello que iba hacer, extrañamente era un de esas pocas veces en las cuales ella misma se sentía extrañada por haber sentido emoción alguna.

.

Tomo nuevamente el cigarrillo que ya casi terminaba de consumirse entre sus dedos dándole otra calada mas, realmente esa mitad de cigarrillos habían terminado como ese que tenia en la mano consumiéndose casi de forma solitaria ya que ella no le daba mas de dos caladas, coloco lo que quedaba de aquel cigarrillo en la orilla mientras ella misma acercaba mas su cuerpo hacia la orilla.

.

-Ya casi es hora- volvía a repetir sonriendo levemente

.

Tanto tiempo pensando en temas como la depresión, el suicidio, y la muerte, la habían conducido a aquel lugar donde se encontraba ahora, ella tenia una vida tranquila, libre de preocupaciones, de presiones, no tenia ningún vicio, fumar jamás lo había hecho hasta que llego a aquel edificio, beber lo había hecho en algún momento de su joven existencia.

.

-Me pregunto como se enterara Saeko?- se inquirió

.

Curiosamente antes de tomar su decisión se había cuestionado todo tipo de cosas, entre ellas como se lo tomaría su madre al enterarse, sabia que probablemente sufriría pero no era nada que no pudiese superar con el pasar del tiempo, o al menos era lo que quería pensar, sus amigas, tal vez a ellas no las sorprendería tanto Mai, y Nao en alguna ocasión la habían escuchado hablar sobre la muerte o el suicidio.

.

-Tendrían que habérselo imaginado- murmuro al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse mas rápido de lo que había imaginado.

.

Su reloj en la muñeca izquierda, seguía marcando los segundos mientras ella misma esperaba pacientemente que indicase la hora que tanto tiempo había ansiado.

.

.

-20 años esperando este día- se dijo mentalmente, mientras cambiaba la canción que se volvía a repetir por decima ocasión.

.

.

Ella había experimentado muchas cosas durante sus breves primeros 12 años de vida entre ellas el dolor de sentirse rechazada por aquel que era su progenitor, el cual negaba su existencia.

.

-Solo un donante de esperma- escupió amargamente, mientras miraba su segundero avanzar.

.

.

Inhalo profundamente, no quería que el odio fuese lo ultimo recorriendo su ser, se trono el cuello como desestrezandose, miro sus manos y sonrió levemente.

.

-Hubiese sido una gran arquitecta- se dijo a si misma

.

Había reído, y tenido sueños, había destacado en sus estudios siempre, había logrado ser el orgullo de su madre, tenia muchas cosas y lo sabia, conocidos, no tenia muchas amigas pero las tenia, tenia familia, su madre, su único apoyo ante cualquier dificultad, sin embargo hacia 8 años que de alguna forma la vida había dejado de resultarle interesante, de forma inesperada la muerte se había convertido en una curiosidad muy grande.

.

Al principio se sentía extraña por que esos temas le interesasen mas que cualquier cosa, como el amor, u otras cosas, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y después de mucho investigar, y luchar en contra de aquello que mas le llamaba, había decidido rendirse.

.

.

-La vida no esta hecha para todos- se dijo

.

.

Y allí estaba ahora, mirando el piso que se mostraba lejano a sus pies, sabia que al impactar contra el todo dejaría de ser …

.

No sentiría nada, o casi nada, sabia con precisión que caer desde 8 pisos o diez metros causaban la muerte, pero no había por que arriesgarse, algunos "milagrosamente" habían logrado sobrevivir y aun que esa no era su intensión, prefería asegurarse de morir, y a esa altura resultaría imposible sobrevivir.

.

-Sera divertido- expreso con falso horror

.

Realmente quería experimentar aquella adrenalina corriendo por sus venas antes de llegar al suelo, sentir el aire pasando por todo su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón mas desbocados que cuando corría, en su auto o en su motocicleta.

.

Tomo otro cigarrillo y lo llevo a sus labios, y subió el volumen de su ipod al comenzar Tristesse de Chopin, ella adoraba escuchar esa música, aun que a muchos les resultase incomprensible.

.

-Mil veces mejor que el reggueton- arrugo la nariz, mientras salivaba la colilla del cigarrillo en su boca.

.

Miro al sol una ultima vez antes de que este desapareciera por el horizonte totalmente, cerro los ojos un momento, encendió el cigarrillo, y le dio una calada mas, puso sus manos sobre la orilla y se puso poco a poco, mientras escuchaba aquellas notas que tanto le llegaban al alma…

.

Sintió el aire corriendo por su rostro, y se pego a la pared tras ella.

.

-Moriré como he elegido, no como ha querido- menciono a la luna que se comenzaba a alzar, y el cielo se teñía de oscuridad.

.

Tal vez muchos no entendieran el por que de esa decisión tan apresurada, y quizás nadie la entendería, quizás ni ella misma lo comprendía, mas no por ello sentía temor, o felicidad, la emoción que sentía embargaba su alma de incomprensión, mientras el agua se acumulaba en sus iris verdes clamando por salir…

.

Por que en el fondo lo sabia

.

Lo sentía…

.

Lo ahnelaba…

.

Lo esperaba…

.

No había duda alguna…

.

No había ninguna otra forma…

.

La tristesa se acumulo en su alma al comprenderlo…

.

No había vida en ella, no había sentido, lo tenia todo y a la vez nada….

.

Por eso lo había decidido, su vida estaba llena de nada, había visto a todos a su alrededor, desenvolverse, sentir, tomarle sentido a todo, encontrar su rumbo, su amor…

.

Y ella…

.

Ella no tenia nada

.

Nada…

.

En este mundo…

.

No había nada…

.

Sus paciones, la música, la poesía, el arte, la pintura, los misterios, todo era un sin sentido, y ella había tardado 8 años en descubrirlo, 8 años para ver lo que deseaba, seis meses planeándolo, y ahora nada se interponía entre ella, y el sueño eterno, que finalmente acabaría con una vida, que no tenia nada que perder…

.

-Lo que mas anhelo-dijo en un suspiro, mientras la colilla abandonaba el lugar entre sus labios, e inevitablemente caia al vacio.

.

Una medida para muchos desesperada, y que no era sino una salida para los cobardes, pero es que acaso no se necesitaba mas valor para enfrentar la muerte que la vida?...

.

Una muerte segura…

.

Para algunos seria dolorosa…

.

Pero para ella…

.

PARA ELLA ERA UN FINAL… SU FINAL…

.

Sonrio con un monton de se sentimientos encontrados, y finalmente al escuchar las notas llegar a su final, y comenzar otra canción de piano, su reloj le indico que había llegado el momento, miro nuevamente el cielo, aquel manchado ya de forma levemente anaranjada, y siendo en su mayoría por el negro, saco el humo que quedaba aun en sus pulmones, guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón su encendedor aquel con el dibujo del lobo, y sonrió al escuchar las notas avanzar, guardo, su ipod en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, en el derecho tenia una pequeña billetera con Su identificación y puso a un lado la cajetilla de cigarrillos, se trono los dedos, dio un paso hacia delante miro el suelo, mientras "IN TO ETERNITY" comenzaba a llegar a su conclusión, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro, miro nuevamente hacia el frente, y …

.

Sonrio, una vez mas, para que cuando la encontrasen supieran que había muerto, para alcanzar aquello que mas deseaba, y finalmente, puso su otro pie en a la misma altura que el anterior y se preparo para saltar,

.

Cerro sus ojos, y finalmente…

.

.

.

Bueno he aquí el final del primer capitulo, si alguien Esta leyendo esto debo decir que será corto, y bueno espero les guste, debo aclarar no apoyo el suicidio y ciertamente no creo que sea correcto tomar este camino, aun que no niego que algún momento de depresión cuando era mas joven lo considere, en fin no se si calificar esta historia de dramática, pero ya ustedes juzgaran…

.

Mientras tanto, les encargo me dejen sus comentarios, sobre que tal les pareció, si debo mejorar en algo, todos son bien recibidos…

.

Sin mas me despido, deseándoles que tengan una excelente semana…


	2. Chapter 2-sorpresa inesperada

SUICIDA

.

CAPITULO 2.- INESPERADA SORPRESA

.

.

Hola nuevamente, agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a la historia, como dije no planeo hacerla larga, sin embargo espero que les agrade.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y COMENTARLA.

.

DISCLAIMER: Mai Hime/Otome no me pertenece la historia si, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…

.

.

.

"amarte como te amo es complicado, pensar como te pienso es un pecado…mirar como te miro esta prohibido, tocarte como quiero es un delito, ugh…"

.

-Ya no se que hacer para que estés bien, si apagar sol para encender tu amanecer, farar en portugués, aprender a hablar francés, o bajar la luna hasta tus pies- cantaba una joven castaña, de unos 25 años, mientras manejaba camino a casa.

.

.

La joven se encontraba, feliz después de finalmente lograr cerrar un caso complicado que tenia fuera de su pequeña Fukka, aquella cuidad pesquera a la cual se había mudado tan pronto había acabado la universidad en su natal Kioto, huyendo del pasado que cargaba consigo.

.

.

Sonrió con inmensa alegría, al entrar por esas calles, si bien la ciudad podía ser pequeña era una futura inversión por todos lados, testigo de ello eran los edificios que comenzaban a alzarse sobre la costa, ella miraba con inmensa alegría aquellas calles que muy pronto se convertirían en testigos de las grandes colas de trafico, debido a las grandes inversiones de las empresas de diferentes materias desde portuarias, hasta medicinales, claramente en aquella ciudad había un gran potencial.

.

.

-Y dentro de muy poco también será el testigo de mi éxito- dijo para ella misma.

.

.

Shizuru Fujino tenia muy pocas cosas, lo cierto era que para su joven edad y siendo hija de quien era se esperara que tuviese mas cosas, sin embargo ella renuncio voluntariamente a toda la herencia que podrían adjudicarle sus padres.

.

Para ella nada de lo que esas personas que se hacían llamar sus padres servía de nada, solo había dos cosas que Shizuru les agradecía, una de ellas era la vida, pues si ellos no se hubiesen unido probablemente ella jamás hubiese existido y eso para ella era algo sumamente importante, y la segunda cosa era su educación, gracias a que sus padres pertenecían a una esfera social muy alta había logrado hacerse con la mejor educación seglar posible.

.

.

Logrando consolidarse como una muy buena psicóloga en poco tiempo, lo cual le permitió alejarse de aquellas personas "falsas" que decían llamarse sus amigos, tal ves para muchas personas esto carecía de sentido, si toda esa gente había estado a su lado, y al lado de su familia incluso cuando en algún momento las cosas no habían ido bien en los negocios de sus padres, sin embargo ella conocía muy que esa clase de personas eran aquellas de las cuales te ayudaban con dobles intensiones, todas esas personas que se ocultan tras una máscara de "buenas intensiones" y las cuales solo esperan el momento preciso para darte una puñalada por la espalda.

.

.

Ella había sido la primera la cual sufrió en la mismísima piel aquello, lo conocía de primera mano, sabia lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser, vio como todo puede volverse negro de un momento a otro, y es que aun que su vida hasta cierto punto podría haber salido de un "cuento de hadas", no era sino mas bien un película de suspenso.

.

.

-De esas en las cuales no sabes cuando morirás, fufufu- rio de su comparación.

.

.

Los lentes de sol, ocultaban y protegían sus rojizos iris mientras ella seguía manejando tranquilamente rumbo a su hogar…

.

Su auto era nada en comparación con su antiguo BMW Z3, sin embargo aquel pequeño escarabajo rentado era lo máximo que se podía permitir, la verdad no es como si tampoco estuviese en la calle, las únicas tres cosas mas caras que tenia, eran su ostentoso apellido, el cual agradecía casi nadie conociere en su pequeña ciudad pesquera, sus ropas de trabajo y por su puesto aquel departamento regalo de cumpleaños de su abuela materna, la única quizás de toda su familia que conocía su ubicación.

.

.

-Rayos- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y emparejaba su vehiculó, con otro automóvil visiblemente mas ostentoso, tratando de mirar que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto, sin poder llegar a lograrlo, bajo el volumen de su auto estéreo y le cuestiono a su vecino de embotellamiento- que sucede?-

.

.

Y al mirar aquel joven de cabellos rubios, con sonrisa sancarrona, que la miraba desde su Jeep Patriot se arrepintió enseguida de haber hecho la pregunta a un claramente hijo de "papa"…

.

-Belleza!, que hace alguien tan guapa como tu en un auto como ese?- cuestiono

.

La joven castaña suspiro, su dia había ido muy bien hasta ese preciso momento, en el cual un joven que seguramente tenia complejo de "don juan" trataba inútilmente de llamar su atención.

.

-Me llamo Tate Yuichi y tu?- prosiguió el joven dándole su mejor sonrisa

.

Si el joven pudiese ver sus ojos sabría que la joven realmente se había arrepentido de siquiera haber dirigido su mirada hacia su derecha.

.

-Joven Yuichi, realmente tengo prisa por llegar a mi empleo- estaba mintiendo- me podría decir por que estamos aquí atascados?- trato de ser amable, y a la vez que con el usted el joven captara su desinterés por el coqueteo tan pobre que intentaba tener con ella.

.

Al parecer el joven no había captado la indirecta por que lo que contesto fue.

.

-yo podría darte un mejor vehículo que ese- indico mirando con desprecio el auto antes de mover las cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

.

El coraje comenzaba a correr por su sangre, si había algo que ella odiase, o quizás repudiase era que pensaran de forma tan materialista.

.

"QUE DIABLOS SE CREE ESTE TIPO, QUE PIENSA QUE SOLO SOY UN TROZO DE CARNE"- pensó en su interior

.

-Me parce que su respuesta esta muy fuera de lugar joven Yuichi, realmente me parece hasta descortés de su parte decir ese tipo de cosas- respondió molesta la joven Fujino

.

-Vamos guapa, no te pongas amargada- contesto el rubio

.

-Joven Yuichi le pido de la manera mas atenta que se abstenga de mencionar esos "comentarios" tan impropios de lo contrario me vere en la necesidad de…- sin embargo no pudo continuar.

.

El trafico que la había detenido durante un plazo de 30 minutos, en aquella avenida comenzó a avanzar, evitándole pasar por mas momentos desagradables.

.

"Gracias al cielo"- pensó la joven castaña mientras avanzaba

.

Lentamente los vehículos comenzaron su marcha por donde indicaban los oficiales de transito, a medida que avanzaban, ella pudo observar que había detenido la continua circulación vehicular, sin embargo ni en las mas fuertes imágenes que había observado en algunos libros, o programas televisivos la preparo para lo que se desarrollaba algunos metros mas adelante.

.

Allí a tan solo 20 metros de distancia de su automóvil, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de una joven entre 18 y 20 años de edad, su manera de morir bien podría calificarse como muy violenta, a sus alrededores, gente curiosa se observaba siendo detenida por una casi imperceptible banda de la policía, así también pudo observar como los agentes encargados de recoger el cuerpo extremadamente dañado de la joven, la sangre que se encontraba empapando el vehículo, la hizo desear vomitar, y salir corriendo de allí.

.

No obstante la circulación aun era lenta, seguramente los demás conductores de curiosos evitaban pasar a una velocidad medianamente rápida, pero ella y no soportaba encontrarse en dicho lugar.

.

La muerte era una tema sumamente delicado para ella, el cual evitaba a toda costa, en cada una de las facetas de su vida, evitaba hablar de ella, escuchar platicas sobre ella, e incluso ver los periódicos anunciando un accidente trágico como el cual se desarrollaba a su lado derecho.

.

Si Shizuru Fujino le temía a la muerte, pero no era un temor morboso, sino mas bien reverencial, de respeto hacia ella, sabia que no era algo que pudiese evitarse pero tampoco había por que buscarla, Shizuru Fujino creía fielmente que la vida había que respetarla, asi como el ciclo continuo que esta tenia.

.

Y ese respeto hacia la vida y la muerte lo había adquirido hacia ya muchos años atrás, aquellos años en los que se dio cuenta del tipo de familia que tenia, y las amistades que frecuentaba.

.

Suspirando, apretó su agarre sobre el volante, y la palanca de cambios mientras se repetía mentalmente.

.

"Dentro de poco estarás en casa, solo un poco mas"- rezaba su cabeza

.

El olor metálico de la sangre encima de aquel auto, las personas murmurando que tal vez no había sido un accidente, el lento avance de los vehículos, y la anterior actitud del rubio hijo de papi, solo habían logrado revolver sus entrañas, y marearle por completo.

.

Después de 10 eternos minutos, finalmente pudo salir del trafico, la música aun sonaba baja, melodías que podían resaltar por subir el ánimo, por alabar a la vida eran el fondo que podía escuchar.

.

Sintiéndose aun asqueada, y con menos animo que al entrar en la ciudad, decidió hacer una parada frente al mar.

.

Asi, fue como paso las siguientes 2 horas, sentada frente a una roca en medio de la soledad que brindaba aquel peñasco, observando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, meditando sobre lo complicada y a la vez maravillosa que podía llegar a ser la vida.

.

.

-Un circulo interminable de sorpresas- suspiro mientras el cielo se pintaba de naranja.

.

.

Siguió observando el sol avanzar hacia el horizonte y entonces decidió que era momento de llegar a casa, y aun que en esta nadie la esperase era mejor que llegar a una casa llena de personas y ser un cero a la izquierda.

.

.

-Podría ser peor- se animo

.

Finalmente recorrió el trayecto que la separaba de su hogar, solo anhelando llegar y recostarse sobre su colchón, o tal vez si se apresuraba envolverse en una manta, prepararse un te y sentarse en la ventana que daba hacia el horizonte y observar al astro dar paso a la protectora nocturna, sonrió animada al pensar que tenia el tiempo preciso para hacerlo.

.

Subió a su coche y a toda marcha, se dirigió a su hogar, sin pensar que una sorpresa le aguardaba al llegar.

.

Condujo rápida y precavidamente, aun no podía darse el lujo de una multa de transito, el sol ya se encontraba en medio de su proceso de dejar paso a la noche, cuando ella visualizo el imponente edificio que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, estaciono su pequeño automóvil en la entrada, y le pidió el favor a Reito, el portero del edificio que se lo guardase en su lugar habitual, este por su parte accedió.

.

Shizuru camino a paso rápido hacia el interior del edificio, atravesando la puerta corrediza, cuando la colilla de un cigarrillo llego al suelo.

.

La joven castaña, se dirigió al pequeño elevador dispuesto para los habitantes de aquel edificio y subió a el esperando dentro los 95 segundos habituales para llegar a su piso.

.

Finalmente la espera no fue tanta y como en otras tantas ocasiones, salió del elevador observando la estancia vacía que era el corredor que tantas veces la había conducido a su departamento, sin embargo de alguna extraña manera ella presetia que en esta ocasión había algo diferente.

.

.

-Tal vez sea mi imaginación- se tranquilizo a si misma

.

.

Camino tranquilamente a su departamento y abrió la puerta, y se dirigió a su sala, el vacio predominante del departamento solo se debía a que las pocas cosas que realmente se encontraban en dicho piso eran las que la castaña consideraba suyas.

.

Camino hacia su cocina, pero un escalofrió en su espalda la obligo a mirar a aquella ventana en la que comúnmente miraba el atardecer, asi pues dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento extraño que la embargaba, camino a paso veloz solo para calmar la ansiedad que nacia en su alma.

.

Llego a esa ventana, y tomando valor y un poco de aire, abrió la ventana sin llegar a imaginarse jamás la escena que se desarrollaba fuera de ella.

.

Miro el atardecer, al correr las cortinas, el cual finalmente había cedido ante la noche, la oscuridad mayormente marcada ante el el vencido sol, una ráfaga de aire helado, le hizo cerrar los ojos tras su gafas, las cuales ya no era necesario usar.

.

Se las quito, y mientras lo hacia el sonido de un reloj le alerto que algo había distinto, asomo un poco mas su cuerpo al exterior y al girar a si izquierda….

.

.

La vio

.

Alli estaba…

.

De pie…

.

En el borde…

.

Una joven mujer...

.

Cabellos negros…

.

Tal vez azules?...

.

Sonriendo de forma amarga…

.

Lagrimas corriendo por su rostro…

.

.

"Un perfil hermoso"- se dijo

.

Y entonces

.

.

-ARA?-

.

.

.

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, bueno que creen que pase a continuación?...

.

Por allí tengo una manía y esa es que siempre contesto los reviews, aun que por lo regula es lo primero que hago en esta ocasión, lo hare de forma distinta así que a contestar reviews.

.

REVIEWS

.

Rokuandichi 96: claro que lo hare, espero este también te haya gustado, y si lo hizo házmelo saber ...

.

JM: Jejeje, si bueno yo creo que muchos hemos pensado en algún momento en el… ya sabes ese tipo de dudas existenciales siempre están presentes en cada uno de nosotros, y bueno como dije aun que yo honestamente no lo apoyo, en algún momento de mi vida si crei que era no una salida, ni solución a un problema, sino sencillamente la mejor forma de ayudar a mi familia… aun que bueno el tiempo y como veras aquí algunas personas son siempre las encargadas de ayudarnos a valorar nuevamente la vida, agradezco muchísimo tu comentario y espero que esta historia te siga gustando, bueno yo creo que tu pregunta puede responderse ahora, o bien en el siguiente capitulo… saludos y estes bien.

.

Chat´de´lune (guest): jajaja bueno ya sabia que eras tu… y lo supe por tus changos, monos y demás que se te escapan, y no, no estoy intentando nada sencillamente … pum, pluf como quiera que se escuche salió la historia de la nada, aun que si crees poder repártenos unas de esas pastillitas de la felicidad que tienes jajaja, y si ya se que esperabas otras actualizaciones (el problema es que esta historia no ha dejado de rondar por mi cabeza y es por ello que me dije ya publicala), y bueno no tengo el gusto de a ver visto ninguna de tus menciones cinematográficas, pero ya se que es algo grotesco, ero todo tiene su explicación todo a su tiempo…. P.D. No es pereza, simplemente he tenido algunos inconvenientes, y apenas me estoy adaptando nuevamente a mi rutina, saludos y estes bien…

P.D. 2: JAJAJA tu cel te odia, el mio se esta reconciliando con migo asi que jejeje ni modos…

.

Aiem Vela: GRACIAS!, si creo que no pensar en el es inevitable, en algún momento lo hemos hecho, incluso si no es por nosotros mismos, jeje no se como suene esto pero me alegra que no tengas ese valor por que bueno mejor me callo por que la frase que pensaba poner seria hacer un spot… sin embargo me alegro, saludos y espero entre esta actualización en tu concepto de pronto…

.

Mapa: Hola a ti también, bueno espero que te siga gustando y claro que lo hare, no me agradezcas mas bien gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer, vaya colombia… bueno pues saludos desde mexico y espero estes bien…

.

Aline: hola y si como dices es muy fuerte el tema, y si yo también lo creo muchos lo han pensado, lo han hablado, y bueno hay quienes lo han practicado con diferentes resultados, se como es sentirse de esa forma en alguna ocasión también me lo he preguntado y me digo: Estrada, eres una persona, sin embargo que haces aquí?, o por que existes tu y no otra persona, realmente mereces la vida?... la respuesta seria un spot pero te aseguro que te ayudara en algún sentido… y si lo que dices de no luchar contra la muerte es algo que también he pensado pero nuevamente la respuesta que te daria seria spot, no obstante de alguna forma extraña si has sobrevivido a una caída como la que me dices por algo ha de ser no?... piénsalo, jeje , te agradesco mucho tu tiempo por leer y comentar, y si has leído mis otras historias, la verdad lo ignoraba, no recuerdo otro comentario tuyo ya averiguare sobre eso, saludos y estes bien.

.

NUEVAMENTE LES AGRADESCO EL TIEMPO PRESTADO Y SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR Y MEJORAR… SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESTEN BIEN…

.


	3. Chapter 3-Esmeralda y Escarlata

SUICIDA

.

CAPITULO 3.- ESMERALDA Y ESCARLATA

.

.

Bueno una vez mas aquí traigo una entrega mas de este fic, que dentro de poco terminara como dije no planeo hacerlo largo pero tampoco quiero estar diciéndoles cuanto queda por que luego "puede" que me arrepienta o algo pase y lo alargue mas de lo debido, pero como hasta ahora no he cambiado de opinión y tampoco mi cerebro ha decidido que esta creación se expanda, debo decirlo espero les guste y ya casi acaba…

.

Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior y he aquí las respuestas sus reviews:

.

Andalusia: wow O.o, you´re my first review in english, and that excites me but you´re right and get Shiz for Nat. Thanks for read.

.

Chat´de´lune: A mi también me alegra saber de ti! ;), y lo se tengo que continuar con los otros fic´s créeme lo hare pero no tengo tanto tiempo como el que desearía por que ya se me "matarias" jajaja, y bueno ya ves el mamut busca la muerte pero el super escarabajo lo ha encontrado, jeje me alegra que te guste..

P.D. Valgame no he visto ese documental, pero lo hare

P.D. 2 RAYOS!, que feo, válgame esas cosas sin duda alguna son horribles, espero tu hermano este bien, (aun que no se cuando paso, es difícil de olvidar algo asi)

P.D. 3 Seras envidiosa, egoísta, malvada no quieres compartir nada!, pero vas a ver te voy a acusar… con, con… diablos no tengo con quien pero ya veras!...

P.D. 4 Creo que esto ya es exageración peo me encanta seguirte la corriente jajaja, saludos y estés bien.

.

Lucero luna 191: Jejeje, muchas gracias, y bueno yo siempre les doy a elegir si desean dejar review o bien P.M. como estés mas a gusto!...

.

Yat93d28: Vaya!, genial tu nombre anónimo, jajaja me encanto lo admito, y agradezco mucho el tiempo que le has dedicado a leer este fic, bueno como veras eso mismo digo yo, y bueno no creo en absoluto que sea penitencia de nada el que no sientas el valor para hacer algo así, y te diría mas pero como dije en e capitulo anterior a algunos, seria hacer spot… jajaja y siendo sincera este review no tiene nada de biblia, jajaja y bueno espero realmente que lo que quiere transmitir lo transmita… saludos.

.

Tambien agradezco a aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos o bien le han dado el Follow, espero siga siendo de su agrado, y bueno no digo ya mas nada…

.

DISCLAIMER: Mai Hime/Otome no me pertenece la historia si, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…

.

.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, quería sentir la brisa pasa por todo su cuerpo, estaba en el borde, sus piernas alineadas al igual que su cuerpo, finalmente había llegado la hora.

.

"Es tiempo"- pensó

.

Sonrió a su inminente destino, que se encontraba muchos metros abajo, y antes de dar el paso para encontrarse con aquella que tanto quería conocer, sintió la fría brisa golpear su cuerpo, y aun que a estas alturas ya no le importaba, hubo un sonido que si lo hizo…

.

Su reloj hacia medio minuto había sonado pero entonces reparo en algo antes de saltar y es que efectivamente había escuchado algo mas que su reloj y la música que reproducía el ipod.

.

.

"NO PUEDE SER"-medito por un momento, dudando de mirar hacia su derecha…

.

.

"NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"- se grito mentalmente…

.

.

Y entonces lo supo, por mucho que cerrara mas fuertes sus ojos, por mucho que apretase sus puños por la ira que ahora comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, nada podría cambiar ese hecho, mas bien "el hecho"..

.

.

.

-ARA?-y si allí estaba nuevamente

.

Una exclamación

.

Sorpresa en el tono

.

Un tono suave

.

Un acento muy marcado

.

Muy envolvente

.

Una voz

.

Y…

.

Su inminente intrusa…

.

-estas bien?- cuestiono nuevamente esa voz

.

.

"Que pregunta"- pensó

.

.

-No deberías estar allí!- le dijo

.

.

"Dime algo que no sepa ya genio"- pensó con sarcasmo

.

.

-Mira no quiero problemas por favor aléjate del borde!-pidió amablemente

.

.

Una sonrisa molesta, ladina, y hasta sarcástica se formo en sus labios, quien rayos se creía para sencillamente ordenarle algo.

.

-Me estas escuchando?- inquirió nuevamente esa voz, la cual la estaba irritando.

.

-Vete de aquí- fue lo único que se sintió capaz de contestarle en aquel momento

.

-No puedo!- contesto nuevamente esa voz

.

-AAHH-Suspiro la peli azul- me estas arruinando seis meses de planes sabes?- dijo

.

-Y tu mi velada- le contesto la joven

.

-Por que rayos no te vas?- le pregunto cansada

.

-Por que rayos no te alejas del borde?-le devolvió en el mismo tono la pregunta

.

.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, la joven peli azul levanto su rostro hacia el cielo infinito.

.

De verdad que no podía creer que esto les estuviese pasando a ella, había planeado durante seis meses todo esto, para que su cita con la muerte saliese a la perfección y ahora un chiquilla venia a arruinársela.

.

"Que suerte tengo"- pensó con amargura

.

.

-De verdad aléjate de allí!- advirtió la joven castaña- si no lo haces llamare a la policía- le dijo

.

-No te hare daño- fue capaz de contestarle- aquí la única persona que saldrá "herida" o mas bien "muerta", debo de ser yo!- le dijo

.

.

.

.

Las palabras de la joven la congelaron en su sitio, sin duda alguna estaba ante una SUICIDA!,…

.

Eso sin duda alguna era algo que no estaba entre su planes, se suponía que aquel día debía salir todo ala perfección, hoy ella debía de cerrar finalmente el expediente que llevaba sobre aquel niño con miedo a la oscuridad, finalmente después de 5 meses de continuas terapias, el niño era capaz de enfrentarse a su terror y superarlo, y ahora, pero no claro que no, la vida al parecer se empeñaba en mostrarle que al parecer estaba equivocada en algo, por que cuando se suponía que ella podría y debería de apreciar el bello manto nocturno, se encontraba con una bella joven que solo desea perder la vida, al principio creyó que era algún tipo de ritual espiritual, o tal vez la joven fuese escalista o algo por el estilo, quería negarse a la posibilidad de tener que mezclarse nuevamente…

.

.

"INGENUA DE MI"- se auto regañaba.

.

Era mas que claro las señales de que aquella chica, era alguien que buscaba la muerte

.

.

"A eso se debían las lagrimas"- ato cabos

.

-Oye mira, no se que te este pasando, pero sea lo que sea no deberías creer que esta es la solución.- intento razonar con la joven

.

-Ja!, deberías de ahorrarte tus palabras- contesto con su ronca, pero delicada voz- esto no es asunto tuyo!- dijo

.

-Lo es!- realmente esa chica, comenzaba a irritarle

.

-No me digas!- dijo con burla- por favor vete de aquí!- le pidió

.

-No!- respondió firmemente

.

Realmente no comprendía como es que habían personas como esa joven que se encontraba allí en aquel borde, por que elegir la muerte como una opción?...

.

De verdad que no los entendía, sin embargo por su profesión ella debía de aprender a comprenderlos, y entonces de esa forma encontrar una forma de llegar a ellos, de devolverles las ganas de vivir y precisamente eso era lo que iba a hacer con aquella chica.

.

-arg- gruño la joven- de verdad que eres una molestia!- dijo con evidente hastió- anda vete de aquí déjame sola unos emm- giro su rostro y miro el reloj de pulsera que traía- unos veinte minutos y después nada pasara- dijo sin mirarle la cara.

.

Shizuru realmente consideraba esto una broma de mal gusto, como era posible que una persona como esa, hablara así como así sobre "su" vida, casi podía sentir esa falta de interés en las cosas tan bellas de la vida, realmente no lo comprendía, sin duda alguna debía haber algo mal en esa chica y ella descubriría que era.

.

-Ya te dije que no lo hare- declaro molesta, por lo terca que había resultado aquella joven mujer.

.

-Definitivamente, en este momento no me encuentro de ánimos de tratar con usted- menciono la joven que seguía mirando el vacio como algo mucho mas interesante- y creo que he sido lo suficientemente cordial y amable como para que respete mi ultima voluntad- manifestó aun sin ver a la otra joven- asi que si no se va poco me va importar dejarle algún desorden o como sea que se le llame psicológico- dijo firmemente- asi que por ultima vez,- tomo aire y dijo en voz baja- déjeme sola termino apretando sus puños.

.

Shizuru en todo momento, seguía los movimientos de la joven, por si en algún momento pensaba saltar sin mas, sabia que los suicidas comúnmente buscan una manera de escapar a algo, en este caso ella no sabia aun exactamente a que se enfrentaba, pero por la forma en como la joven apretaba los puños a su costado, le daba una ligera impresión de que dicha joven estaba haciendo lo máximo posible por no arrojarse al vacio, asi sin mas sino mas bien prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo una salida para evitarse cualquier daño psíquico, mas sin embargo si esa joven era una terca, no sabia que se había encontrado con alguien aun mas necia que ella.

.

Por que cuando Shizuru Fujino se proponía algo…

.

"Lo logro, cueste lo que me cueste"- afirmo en su interior

.

-Por que de esta manera?- le cuestiono

.

-Que?- inquirió una sorprendida peli azul

.

-Hay otros métodos- dijo la joven

.

-No entiendo a que se refiere- le contesto

.

-Por que terminar su vida de esta forma?- volvió a preguntar la castaña, quitándose las zapatillas que traía aun puestas.

.

Una mueca se dibujo en la boca de la extraña joven, y Shizuru por un momento se pregunto como se vería una sonrisa adornando ese rostro.

.

-Eso es un asunto mío!- contesto sencillamente

.

-Se equivoca!-afirmo Shizuru

.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver usted en esto!-fue lo que salió de sus labios

.

-Tengo mucho que ver- dijo mientras se quitaba el saco que traía puesto.

.

-Dudo eso- le respondió la joven

.

-Claro que tiene que ver conmigo- manifestó la castaña, mientras comenzaba a subir hacia su ventana.

.

Por un momento la joven peli azul con jeans rasgados, camisa oscura, y converse negros, se sintió aturdida por la pregunta y las respuestas de la joven, pero solo fueron unos segundos, segundos que Shizuru aprovecho para salir por la ventana y pararse de la misma forma que la joven en ese pequeño balcón, pegando su cuerpo lo mas que pudo a la pared, cerrando los ojos por un momento tratando de darse valor.

.

-Sin duda alguna, hoy no es mi día!- dijo finalmente la peli- azul mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

-Ni el mío- contesto Shizuru

.

Mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos, con la única intensión de imaginarse en el mas grande y largo pasillo de su casa, por que si había algo que Shizuru odiase esas eran las alturas.

.

"Por que ami"- pensaba

.

Y asi de un momento a otro, el rostro de la joven peli azul giro hacia derecha, solo para observar que efectivamente no se había imaginado que la dueña de la voz con acento no se encontraba tan lejana como al principio, sino que contrariamente a como había comenzado esa extraña charla que solo aplazaba su momento de partir, en esta ocasión se encontraba mas cerca de ella.

.

Abrió los ojos grandemente al verse descubierta, mientras sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez el rostro de la joven, y la descubrió hermosa.

.

La mirada verde vago por el cuerpo bien formado de la otra joven, con seguramente lo que parecía ser un traje de ejecutiva realmente caro, la sedosa cabellera castaña que se mantenía atada en un moño que realmente no era tan complicado, le resulto llamativa, aun que no tanto como la extraña persona que se encontraba a algunos metros menos de distancia de ella.

.

Sus ojos volvieron a perderse entre el cabello azulino que se encontraba sujeto a una sencilla coleta, la blanca piel que se expandía por el rostro, los brazos, las manos, pero también repaso su mentón, su nariz, sin duda alguna la joven frente a ella era hermosa.

.

Lo que sus iris verdes habían captado le daban una gran idea sobre la vida social de su acompañante, seguramente era alguien muy exitoso en todos los planos de su vida, y de alguna extraña forma se sintió mareada al considerar que esa joven seguramente tenia alguna familia que la valorase mucho, un novio o esposo que la amase, y amigos a los cuales les importaba.

.

Pero finalmente lo que las términos de asombrar fueron esos ojos.

.

"Extraordinariamente vacios, tristes, solos"- medito Shizuru

.

"Llenos de vida, alegres, preocupados, bellos"- dijo interiormente Natsuki

.

Así Esmeralda y Escarlata se encontraron por primera vez, una mirada que decía muchas cosas, que inquiría otras, que trataba de llegar al interior de la otra.

.

Un suceso que de forma extraña desarrolla, y desencadena un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas, de inquietudes, de sentimientos, con la sola certeza que en una sola mirada no podrán encontrar las respuestas a todo aquello que te embarga en un instante.

.

.

.

.

Bueno una entrega mas, un mensaje mas, una nueva duda y solo una respuesta a todo esto…

.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

.

JEJEJE BIEN YA SABEN COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, DUDAS DE LA MISMA FORMA Y TODO LO QUE DESEEN DECIR…

.

YO NO DIGO NADA, USTEDES TIENE QUE DECIDIR, REVIEW O P.M., SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESTEN BIEN


	4. Chapter 4- Infernal Paraiso

CAPITULO 4.- UN INFIERNAL PARAISO

.

Si bueno, no abandone ni nada por el estilo tarde mas por que estoy trabajando en una de mis otras historias la cual ya llegara a su primer año y bueno, cada historia tiene de alguna forma algo que las hace especiales para mi, y bueno ando dedicándole un poco mas de atención…

.

Ahora bien debo aclarar que si bien como dije no planeo hacer largo el fic y que ya estaba por llegar a su final, estoy reconsiderando a largarlo brevemente tal vez unos dos capítulos mas de los planeados, no lo se aun, todo dependerá de lo que ustedes opinen y demás. Por allí también me están tentando a dejarlo e un final dramático, pero bueno ya veremos…

.

Y como ya no tengo nada mas que decir mejor contesto los reviews

.

REVIEWS:

.

Kyo: Muchas gracias, (y si los psicólogos pueden ser un tanto desagradables para algunas personas, bueno yo no tengo problemas con ellos, pero eso es algo umm diferente)…

Debo admitir que suena tentador la idea de dejar a Nat caer al vacio, y bueno eso de dejar traumada a Shiz, bueno eso si que no, jajaja y es que bueno eso es algo bastante estresante pero me has dado una idea para otra cosa, jaja bien ya también me di cuenta de que te gustan esos finales, pero espero te guste el capitulo y el final, aun esta en veremos, saludos y estés bien.

.

Aline: Me abría encantado leer tu comentario anterior, (y no se si se podría considerar bulling el hecho de que no se haya publicado tu comentario, pero bueno jejeje lo siento), y bueno esperemos que este capitulo deje clara ciertas dudas, y bueno si me dices tus dudas puedo escribir las respuestas claro si están en el capitulo, válgame no quieres una natortilla, eh?, lamento haber tardado, sobre que el fic sea largo umm ya veremos que dicen los demás…que estes bien.

P.D.: JAJAJA Tu comentario de vuelve por favor, hizo que volviese antes, saludos.

.

Yat93d28: Ya no entendí, spot si o no?, cual el de Aline? O el de kyo?, por lo que escribes quiero suponer que el de kyo, jeje bueno muchos quisieran una psicóloga asi!, y gracias por pensar eso de el capitulo anterior, bueno la verdad he tenido reviews mucho mayores en otras historias asi que no… tu review no es una biblia pero si un intento, y bueno es bueno que te desahogues si eres muy calladita jajaja, la verdad te entiendo yo casi siempre soy muy callada excepto con mi familia, amigos y ciertos allegados no mas, saludos y estes bien.

.

Chat´de´lune: Oh mi estimada trolleadora changuista pervertida personal, jajaja es un placer contestarte nuevamente, me conmueve tu sentido de conmoverte (vaya que lógico jajaja), bueno la verdad siempre es un placer contestarte, y bueno el escarabajo no ha seducido aun al mamut o no al menos en el capitulo anterior, y bueno en todo caso el mamut se aventaría al cemento y no mas alla, a menos que hubiese alcantarilla allí si que te aseguro que iria mas alla, jajaja vaya es lo único que te ha gustado el titulo?, y oh vamos que no te has dado cuenta mi estimada que ese será el limite de palabras que tienen los primeros tres capítulos?, (es para dejarlos con ganas jajajaja), lo confieso soy mala, pero no como Zoraya Jimenez esa si era mala (mayor referencias consulte en la wikipedia u otra fuente de información los personajes de la telenovela "Maria la del barrio", muajaja) y hey usted jamás será un fastidio si acaso una revoltosa, rebelde (mentira ;p), cuidese y estes bien.

.

P.D.: Jajaja, que suerte la tuya, y lamento que lo hayas visto debe de ser fuerte ver algo asi!...

.

PD 2: Debería de darte remordimiento, por que eso nos hace humanos, diablos he descubierto que no eres de este mundo!, genial llamare a Jaime Mausan, o a los del área 51!

.

PD3: Por que se te complica?, si eres la experta (te lo juro, que eres la que mas lo hace o la única, no lo se a veces soy muy inocente, [si como no]).

.

PD4: Uy, uy, uy, uy hasta acá me vienes a reclamar?, deberás?, no te da penita?, oye este es otro fandom, jejeje bueno como nadie sabe de que hablas te dire para (se acerca a susurrar), cuando ella me reclame se lo pongo jajajaja….

.

PD 5: Ya me despido, y cuidese trolleadora favorita!

.

AiemVela: bueno que puedo decir?, espero también te guste este capitulo y saludos, que estes bien…

.

Aline: Ya regrese!, me extrañaste? Jajaja, bueno a mi no pero al fic seguro que si, bye…

.

.

Ahora si les dejo con el fic…

.

DISCLAIMER: Como ya todos sabemos Mai Hime/Otome no me pertenece, los personajes menos, pero la historia y las conductas que se reflejan en dicha historias si me pertenecen, cualquier duda o aclaración favor de informarme… jejeje que tengan buena lectura

.

.

.

El ambiente era frio casi desolador, no había nada mas que corrientes de aire pasando una tras otra, allí donde se encontraban.

.

Cada una de ellas se encontraba, hundida en sus propios pensamientos, aquello que las inquietaban, y llenaban de sensaciones confusas.

.

Ambas miradas se contemplaron asombradas, y desconcertadas al mismo tiempo ya que ambas pudieron reconocer aquello que no entendían.

.

Ambas solo eran consientes de sus propias respiraciones, la de una tranquila y acompasada, y la otra algo mas alterada asi como los latidos de su corazón.

.

.

La chica de ojos verdes como los bosques que rebosaban de vida, tenia una mirada vacia, perdida, oscura, un aura de muerte a su alrededor, el odio por la vida se podía percibir en la extraña mueca que puso al contemplar los ojos rojos de Shizuru.

.

.

Mientras que la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos como la sangre, que late atreves de las venas de la chica castaña, aquella que aun nerviosa se sostiene a la pared cercana y posee un temple tranquilo, su solo mirar emana amor por todo aquello que es vida.

.

Y ambas al mirarse, lo reconocen en sus miradas lo que son ambas, de una forma u otra cada una de ellas es la representación de aquello a lo que rehúyen.

.

Aun en el borde la peliazul de forma tranquila, observa curiosa y molesta a la joven castaña, quien aun se encuentra ataviada en su traje ejecutivo, de alguna de esas marcas tan caras que en su vida jamás podría comprarse, la ve pegándose cada vez mas a la pared y sonríe burlona al darse cuenta que su "indeseada" acompañante le teme a las alturas.

.

Asi que de forma premeditada, extiende un pie hacia al vacio, y escucha un pequeño gritito surcar la garganta ajena.

.

-Ah-la joven se llevo la mano a la boca

.

La peliazul la miro como quien observa a una célula atreves de un microscopio, de forma simple, curiosa, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de su acompañante.

.

-Si tanto miedo te dan las alturas- habla con su voz ronca- por que has salido?- inquiere

.

Y aun que la pregunta puede estar bien justificada por la acelerada forma de respirar de la Fujino, no asi lo es la manera tan extraña de actuar

.

.

La joven castaña por su parte, tampoco comprende por que lo ha hecho o sencillamente no había considerado hasta ahora los actos que se encuentra llevando acabo.

.

Alza la mirada y su vista se fija en algún punto entre su acompañante y el edificio que se encuentra varios metros por delante de su "suicida" visitante.

.

-No lo se- responde en un murmullo

.

Aun que realmente ignora la razón, el motivo es sencillo…

.

"NADIE DEBERIA DESEAR EN ABSOLUTO LA MUERTE"- piensa

.

.

La peliazul por su parte, suspira en muestra de exasperación y de absoluta resignación…

.

-Cualquier persona en tu lugar- llama nuevamente su atención- habría salido huyendo y llamado a la policía- se detuvo un momento, observando de arriba abajo a la joven a su lado "Hermosa", pensó- pero tu no lo has hecho- dijo como analizando un expediente medico- te das cuenta de lo imprudente que has sido?- cuestiono

.

Y la miro desinteresadamente hasta encontrar alguna reacción de preocupación, de miedo por lo que ella pudiese hacerle, pero entonces se sorprendió al encontrar algo muy distinto.

.

Enojo, Molestia, Ira

.

La joven castaña parecía sumamente molesta y ella no entendía a que venia dicha reacción, es mas ni siquiera la conocía como para tomarse el derecho de estar enojada con ella.

.

.

Al principio de la declaración por parte de la otra joven, creyó que quería entenderla, pero cuando su comentario fue a parar a una comparación, el enojo comenzó a hacer mella en sus nervios, sustituyendo su miedo por ira, ya que ella sabia que una persona con tendencias suicidas jamás le haría daño a alguien mas que no fuese ella misma, pero el hecho de que la comparasen con alguien le pico y se filtro en un punto muy frágil de una herida que apenas venia cerrándose en ella.

.

Sin pensar en nada, con los latidos de su corazón acelerados por la furia creciente en sus venas, dio los doce pasos que la separaban de la joven, sin darse cuenta la cantidad de pisos sobre la tierra en la que se encontraba, olvidándose por completo, en el pequeño borde por el cual caminaba.

.

Se planto frente a esa joven que no tenia respecto por la vida, y la encaro, golpeándole en el pecho con su dedo índice derecho fuertemente, para decirle…

.

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se te ocurra compararme con nadie!- exigió en su voz el veneno y la ira eran reflejados.

.

.

Sus ojos rojizos destellantes de ira, fascinaron a la peli azul, quien no comprendió por que aquello comenzaba a causarle cierto hormigueo en zonas donde nadie había explorado.

.

Se sintió débil y desprotegida, y eso era algo que no le gustaba experimentar, asi que decidió devolverle aquel sentimiento de desprotección…

.

-Ya vistes, donde te encuentras?- inquirió

.

Logrando descolocar a la joven de rojizos iris, quien por instinto miro hacia abajo encontrándose con el vacio, que de repente le parecía mas cercano de lo que antes estaba, sin pensarlo, se agarro de la pared nuevamente, antes de sentir el mareo mas fuerte.

.

-No deberías estar aquí- escucho decir a la joven de verdes iris

.

-No!- le dijo recuperándose de su impresión- tu!- dijo señalándola nuevamente- no deberías estar aquí- indico

.

-Eso no es algo que tu decidas- contesto de forma molesta

.

Shizuru reprimió el creciente impulso de empujarla por el borde…

.

"Después de todo yo no quiero que muera aquí!, o incluso que muera"- pensó para si

.

Miro los ojos verdes, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de que a diferencia de la primera vez en la que se sorprendió por la fría mirada, ahora la notaba dolida, y frágil, la frialdad solo era un intento seguramente de alejar a las personas.

.

"Que te han hecho?"- se cuestiono interiormente

.

-En eso tienes razón- concedió- pero tampoco es tu decisión!- dijo

.

Eso hizo que la peli azul volviese se atención a la joven castaña…

.

El silencio se hizo entre ellas dos, el cielo nocturno, la atmosfera cargada de electricidad, y los latidos calmos de dos corazones, solo lograban aumentar la tensión, el frio comenzaba a aumentar…

.

Mientras que las preguntas en las mentes de ambas jóvenes aumentaban, y solo una era la mas importante para ambas…

.

POR QUE?... POR QUE SE ENCONTRABA AQUELLA JOVEN ANTE ELLA, EN AQUELLA SURREALISTA SITUACION?

.

Muchas preguntas, sin respuestas pues ninguna de las dos deseaba ceder en aquel juego de miradas que sostenían nuevamente.

.

Finalmente la peli azul, volvió a moverse, logrando que la castaña se pusiese al defensiva por si intentaba saltar…

.

-No me tirare!- dijo con voz grave y ronca- al menos no contigo aquí!- agrego en un murmullo

.

La castaña siguió con la mirada todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la joven…

.

-De cualquier forma no te lo permitiría- le contesto- esta es mi propiedad después de todo- añadió en un vano intento de justificarse…

.

-Jajajaja- la peli, azul quien se volvió a sentar reia de la pésima excusa de la joven castaña- deberías sentarte- indico- vamos a estar aquí entonces un buen rato- señalo

.

-Tal vez- medito Shizuru, mientras deslizaba su espalda por la pared, para sentarse.

.

Sencillamente para evitar caer la vacio, si lo hacia como lo había hecho la joven…

.

-Fumas?- cuestiono la peli azul

.

-Lo deje hace tiempo- indico la castaña

.

La peli azul sonrio

.

-Mientes!- declaro

.

-Eh?- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Shizuru

.

-Tu ropa- le señalo- huele a cigarrillos mentolados- indico

.

-Oh, si bueno los quiero dejar- respondió sincera

.

La joven asintió, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo delicadamente un encendedor, color plata con un lobo dibujado en el…

.

Tomo una caja de cigarrillos, que hasta ahora ella apenas había notado, y saco uno de la caja y se lo coloco en los labios…

.

Shizuru se sorprendió al preguntarse internamente

.

"A que sabrán?"

.

-Kuga- dijo de repente trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Shizuru- Kuga Natsuki- menciono mientras encendía el cigarrillo- ese es mi nombre- dijo como sabiendo que ella no había entendido.

.

-Oh. Un gusto- contesto- yo soy Shizuru Fujino- estiro su mano

.

La joven peli azul, saco una humarada de su boca, mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña, una corriente eléctrica paso a través de ellas, coquillas revoloteaban en su piel, los bellos erizados…

.

Se miraban, fijamente sin soltarse aun de las manos, notando la calidez de una, y la frialdad de la otra.

.

-Bienvenida a mi Inferno, Shizuru- dijo la oji verde

.

La castaña sonrió, al entender como describía la joven la situación.

.

-Ara, bienvenida a mi Paraiso Nat-su-ki- le indico ella

.

-No le encuentro lo paradisiaco a la situación Shizuru- contesto ella

.

-Yo si!- contesto la castaña- de noche, apreciando las estrellas bajo la luz de la luna, junto a una guapa joven, fufufu, estoy en el paraíso- declaro

.

Natsuki se sonrojo, y miro hacia otro lado tratando de esconder sus ardientes mejillas.

.

-Baka!- dijo- en todo caso esto es un infierno- señalo- yo quiero morir, y tu no me quieres dejar hacerlo, asi que no es un paraíso- resoplo…

.

Shizuru frunció el ceño, pensando

.

Y finalmente declaro

.

-Entonces esto realmente es un Infernal Paraíso- declaro…

.

La joven peli- azul la miro, la castaña sonrió, y ella solo frunció el ceño mientras calaba nuevamente su cigarrillo.

.

.

.

Bien, bien, continuara! Pero bueno aquí se supone que ya deberíamos entrar en lo psicológico y demás pero en vista de que lo alargare algunos capítulos digamos que necesitaba algo mas, y este capitulo no es relleno sencillamente tiene su propósito para mas adelante, algo asi como un pequeño paso que se encuentra aqui!.

.

Bien ya saben todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, saludos y estén bien…


	5. Chapter 5-Natsuki Kuga

CAPITULO 4.- Natsuki Kuga

.

.

.

Si ya lo se para este instante seguro quieren matarme, pero bueno que se le puede hacer he estado demasiado ocupada con los finales, y bueno ya saben exámenes, mas trabajo, mas estrés, es igual a cero inspiración, y eso es igual a cero fanfiction, por que aun que recuerdo que todos los que leen este fic, esperan una actualización, mis compañeros, amigos y mi hermana me recuerda constantemente, que ellos esperan una buena calificación y eso me importa, porque no quiero estar recibiendo sermones sobre mi futuro, y bla, bla, bla…

.

Lo que si es que que cree?, al fin regrese y bueno espero que les guste la actualización, de lo contrario pueden amenazarme, tratar de matarme, jejeje aun que les recuerdo que si haceis eso no habría final para el fic, jajaja, soy malota lo se XD, nah en fin espero sus comentarios y demás saludos a todos y les deseo un buen dia.

.

REVIEWS

.

ALINE: Bueno yo tampoco sabia como titularle asi que creo estamos en igualdad de condiciones, jajaja vaya entonces espero esa canción sea buena, no se calificar a Shizuru pero si tu dices que es un amor pues lo es, jajaja, lo del coqueteo bueno, es Shiz mujer que esperabas?, jajaja.

Que?, mi final trágico?, oh dios mio que tienen en contra de el?, o sea no es tan malo!, al menos eso supongo, jejeje lo que queria hacer era tipo asi como los juegos del hambre, jajaja excepto que bueno ya sabes que se coman en esta ocasión las vallas de la muerte XD, nah jajaja, la verdad si hubiese sido interesante que se las hubiesen comido, jejeje, ahora bien segura que todas tienen la duda?, bueno la aclarare ya muy pronto jejeje, ahora sobre shiz, bueno eso a su tiempo, jajaja el hecho de salgan mas dudas me indica que vamos bien y viene lo peor, jeje me equivoque era lo mejor, jejeje.

.

Je yurigirl: Gracias ;D

.

Chat´de´lune: Ok!, hola, y sere breve en vista de que las posdatas son muy extensas y bueno como te quejas (nah, broma), mejor las evitamos, jajaja ya mero quisieras poder hacer sentirme culpable en las ultimas semanas me dado cuenta que soy una roca sentimental!, la carrera afecta, y mucho, espero no quieras matarme, al menos no mucho XD, bueno continuamos con mas Mamut suicida volador, y mucho trabajo para escarabajo con complejo de Salvadora, jajaja, asi que saludos donde quiera que estes, y por cierto haber con que me curras ahora y para tu información he vuelto a la Pc de mi hermano, si, si, mucho ha pasado y ya no me quedo de otra. Ah y jejeje lamento lo del cigarrillo y que conste que SHIZ ya lo esta dejando también ;p.

.

ALINE: Esta bien, ya regrese jejeje espero aun sigas por allí, saludos y estes bien.

.

Alucard: Jejeje, espectacular?, bueno gracias por el cumplido realmente no se si realmente sea espectacular pero se hace lo mejor que se puede, gracias por seguirla y ya no tienes que esperar mas, saludos y estes bien

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Esto ya es mas costumbre que nada, jeje, asi que como saben Mai Hime/Otome no me pertenece, de haberme pertenecido a seguramente habrían visto un poco mas que la sobre de Shizuru en la casita del té ya saben a que me refiero? :p , nah es broma.

.

.

CAPITULO 4.- Natsuki Kuga

.

.

.

P.O.V. SHIZURU

.

La brisa fresca, pronto había conseguido volverse en un frio muy hondo, tal vez era por la noche, quizás el estado del tiempo había cambiado, realmente no importaba, al menos no para su compañía, quien ahora tenia un nuevo cigarrillo encendido y observaba el cielo infinito con desinterés, aquello solo lograba que mas preguntas se formaran en su interior.

.

-Asi que Nat-su-ki- intento entablar conversación

.

Como toda respuesta por parte de su intrigante compañía recibió un…

.

-Ujum- mientras dejaba salir el humo de sus pulmones

.

-Cuantos años tienes?- inquirió curiosa

.

La otra sencillamente se conformo con mirarla atreves del rabillo de su ojo, una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa se formo en su labio, sin embargo lejos de ser sincera, era una sonrisa amarga que trataba de ocultar algún resquicio de dolor, o al menos eso le parecía a la joven castaña

.

-Realmente te importa?- cuestiono sin mirarla, mientras su vacios iris verdes, seguían perdiéndose en algún lugar menos agradable de donde se encontraban

.

La joven psicóloga, sabia que aquello no lo hacia con el animo de ser grosera, bueno quizás un poco si, pero era una defensiva común de una persona que ha sufrido constantemente, aquello no obstante lejos de suponer para Shizuru una ofensa, le dejaba en claro la necesidad de interés que le hacia falta a la joven.

.

"Sin duda alguna ha sufrido mucho"- pensó con pesar

.

-No lo se dímelo tu- respondió mientras sus manos se aferraban en aquel borde del balcón de aquel edificio departamental.

.

-La edad es solo una medida tiempo, señorita Fujino- respondió medio burlona, medio seria- una medida la cual no sirve si realmente consideramos que el tiempo, en si no es algo mas que una variable inventada por los humanos como una manera de poder entender aquello de lo que no son capaces de comprender- dijo mirando la nada, dándole una calada mas a su cigarrillo.

.

.

No comprendía como un persona capaz de dar una respuesta como aquella, veía la vida como un desperdicio, y no es que la estuviese juzgando sencillamente era capaz de llegar a la conclusión al ver las acciones que trataba de llevar a cabo antes de su llegada, pues si bien no sabia aun que era aquello que empujaba a Kuga-san a hacer aquello si podía darse cuenta que había un motivo por el cual la joven chica seguramente no encontraba otra salida, y por supuesto tal vez nadie había notado aquello y allí estaba ella, una recién graduada psicóloga, tratando de llegar al fondo de eso, aun que no le concernía en lo absoluto.

.

"NO!, CLARO QUE ME CONCIERNE!- se auto regaño- JURE PROTEGER LA SALUD Y ESTABILIDAD DE CUALQUIER SER HUMANO!".

.

Miro nuevamente a su seria interlocutora, la cual la miraba con aquellas vacías pupilas verdes, tratando de entenderla de la misma forma como ella trataba de hacerlo para con ella.

.

-Ara, Te gusta la vista?- cuestiono

.

Se sorprendió a si misma pues aquello no lo había podido evitar, de hecho tal vez ni aun que fuese psicóloga habría podido evitar aquel impulso que la había llevado a salir desde la ventana de su departamento, y tampoco podía evitar que esa chica le gustara, y muchísimo menos querer que aquella chica la considerarse atractiva.

.

.

.

P.O.V. NATSUKI

.

.

.

Si bien la situación en la que se encontraba no era muy común que digamos, tampoco ella misma era muy "normal", se admitía como una persona simple, aun que demasiado complicada, su vida siempre había sido una constante montaña rusa de estados, y ella en si lo era de esa misma forma, sin embargo ahora en aquella situación, parecía que aquella montaña rusa se quedara atascada antes de caer al inminente vacio, tal cual ella trataba de hacer hacia algunos minutos.

.

Aquella joven de cabellera castaña, y mirar rojizo era quizás un tanto mas extraña que ella misma y aquello si que era una sorpresa para ella misma, hacia algún tiempo que nada de su vida tenia sentido y no obstante en aquel preciso instante aquello tenia muchísimo mas sentido que toda su vida en si.

.

.

La joven frene a ella no había admito su interés por ella como muchos antes habían fingido y aun que había sido grosera y seca, e incluso ironica con aquella respuesta del tiempo aquella joven, no había comentado mas al respecto, sino que al parecer en aquel preciso instante sencillamente le importaba saber si la encontraba guapa.

.

Y el color rojizo como aquellos burdeos que la miraban comenzó a colorear su rostro, mientras ella misma sentía el humo invadir sus pulmones y estos a su vez pedían dejase disipar aquel toxico elixir de su ser, pues se había quedado literalmente sin respiración y sin habla.

.

Ya que aun que consideraba guapa a la joven, una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo, y mientras su mente cavilaba en como evadir aquello, sus iris no tardaron en mirar la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su compañera de situación.

.

"Muy linda"- pensó

.

Y enrojeció mas aun si era posible, hasta que el humo que llevaba ya mas de los segundos que debía dentro de sus pulmones finalmente habían logrado hacer que comenzase a ahogarse ligeramente, asi que no aguantando mas.

.

Dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones, mientras ella aprovechaba para evitar ser aun mas descubierta de lo que ya estaba y evitar la pregunta.

.

.

-COF, COF- tosia mientras la colilla aun entre sus dedos seguía consumiéndose la colilla

.

-Por eso deje el cigarrillo- dijo de repente la señorita Fujino- si no te mata en 50 años, seguramente lo hará antes, fufufu- rio

.

.

Y en lugar de molestarle como muchas veces podría haberlo hecho, no la irrito lejos de eso aquello le resultaba reconfortante, aquella risa le resultaba bastante relajante.

.

"HERMOSO, TAL COMO ELLA"- se encontró pensando nuevamente

.

Se sorprendió de aquello, se suponía que ella no podía…, aquello no podía ser posible, debía encontrarlo irritante, molesto y lejos de ello hasta gracia le causaba.

.

El silencio después de algunos minutos en los que Natsuki recupero el aliento, fueron suficientes como para que la señorita Fujino volviese al ataque..

.

-Quien eres Kuga-san?-inquirió

.

Aun que claramente no de la manera en que ella esperaba

.

Frunció el ceño, no comprendía que sucedía, ella le había dicho su nombre aun que claramente aquello había sido un impulso, que aun no comprendía de donde había nacido, y de una forma u otra ella misma comprendía que aquello tal vez resultase mejor de lo que creía.

.

-Natsuki Kuga- se limito a responder

.

Fijando nuevamente sus ojos en aquellos escarlatas llenos de preguntas, preguntas que de una forma u otra jamás se permitió responder ella misma.

.

-Y quien es para ti Natsuki Kuga?- le cuestiono

.

.

.

Y he allí aquella pregunta que traia a su memoria incontables historias llenas de todo aquello que la ataba a un sinfín de cosas que hacia muchísimo habían dejado de importarle.

.

Evadió el mirar rojizo, mientras ella misma se perdía en un sinfín de cavilaciones que solo traían a ella una sencilla respuesta, y que mas daba que aquella joven que se encontraba a su lado lo conociera si todo salía como ella creía eso en algún momento dejaría de importar para siempre.

.

-Un nombre, una identidad, un cascaron sin valor- respondió siendo sincera n mucho tiempo

.

.

.

P.O.V. SHIZURU

.

.

Habia visto dolor en aquellos vacios ojos, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, si bien por alguna razón aquella joven no se consideraba mas que un cascaron vacio, aun había mucho mas humanidad dentro de ella, había mucho mas, y ella lo sabia y aquello no era por sus años de estudio, o cuántos libros de auto-ayuda y de psicología hubiese leído antes.

.

Aquello se lo gritaba su corazón y eso, eso era lo que de una forma u otra no tenia explicación, pues si bien aquel órgano la había impulsado a hacer aquellos sin explicación, era ese mismo el que de una u otra forma le pedía que la ayudara, y su mismísima conciencia opinaba lo mismo, pero su razonamiento le gritaba que aquello seria un problema.

.

-"NO SE INVOLUCREN"- recordaba aquellas palabras de algún profesor, psicólogo.

.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había involucrado aun que no de la forma a la que ellos se referían, pues de una forma u otra, veía en aquella joven.

.

Su mismísimo reflejo, una joven perdida, sin claridad, llena de dolor, cristales rotos en su alma, solo vacio y soledad, aquella moría lentamente en vida, estaba sufriendo de una forma que ella misma comprendía.

.

Aquella joven vivía entre aquellos vacios recuerdos que lejos de ayudarla, la hundían, tanto como para que ella llegara a esos limites.

.

SILENCIO

.

VACIO

.

SOLEDAD

.

Aquello era lo que ella misma tenia aun, su vida pasaba lentamente a sus ojos.

.

Tal vez, no era la única, de una forma u otra finalmente estaba encontrada con las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que se había hecho mil veces.

.

Natsuki se estaba perdiendo ella misma, ella se estaba tratando de privar de la vida por decisión propia.

.

Y ella se había alejado de la vida, quizás no misma forma pero el trabajo, sus estudios, "sus metas", tenían un solo objetivo, perderse lentamente, aun que aun tenia aprecio por aquello que la rodeaba.

.

Tal vez ella no era la única con mascaras, aquella joven también tenia la suya.

.

Ambas tratando de esconderse del dolor de una forma distinta pero al fin y al cabo con el mismo propósito.

.

.

-FUFUFU- rio amarga y duramente

.

-JAJAJAJA- la acompaño Natsuki

.

-QUIEN ERES REALMENTE NATSUKI?- cuestiono llena de asombro y curiosidad

.

-La verdadera pregunta Shizuru- dijo con voz ronca, lo que hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera,- no es quien soy sino QUIENES SOMOS SHIZURU?-inquirió y ella disfruto de su nombre de aquella voz, de aquellos labios.

.

-QUIENES SOMOS NAT-SU-KI?- sonrio a la luna

.

-QUIENES SOMOS?- la otra roso la mano que ahora ya no se apretaba tan fuertemente en aquella parte del cemento.

.

.

.

Y si, hasta aquí!, y si me quieren matar, bueno están en pleno derecho, jejeje, y okey atenderé a aquellos que me pidan capítulos largos en la medida de lo posible y si me preguntan si falta poquito para saber que onda pasa aquí, por que se quiere matar nat, por que Shizuru se siente reflejada en esta.

.

Probablemente en el siguiente capitulo que es cuando habrá una ampliación en lo largo de estos, puestos que aun no decido cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero no queda mucho si me lo preguntan, pero déjenme les comento que todo esto es necesario, el siguiente capitulo se titulara SOY, y si allí nat relatara su historia, el que le seguiría seria Shizuru Fujino y no, no dirá su pasado, hasta el que viene que llevaría un titulo como FUI, y de allí bueno de allí ya vendría la recta final, y por que lo hago asi, bueno jejeje, es que soy muy complicada :p.

.

Saludos a todos los lectores, lectoras lindos que se encuentran por aquí, mil mil disculpas por el atraso, asi pues espero actualizarlo pronto aun que no se dependerá mucho de mi trabajo, asi pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows, favorites, de verdad eso anima mucho, y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aun que aun no comenten nada, mil gracias y espero siga en su gusto esta breve historia.

.

Les deseo un bonito dia y bueno nos vemos :D


	6. Chapter 6-Tristesa

Capitulo:Tristeza

.

Capitulo único, la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir no tengo mucho que agregar solo una forma de expresar lo que uno siente a veces.

Y no tenia ni la menor idea de como nombrarle, tal vez ustedes si lo logren, ahora bien mejor vamos a lo que ateñe y algunos han estado esperando….

.

.

.

Habían pasado años tal vez, ya no lo sabia ya no le importaba, sinceramente no comprendía absolutamente nada, su vida siempre había sido todo lo que muchos habitan deseado, ella lo había tenido casi todo, una madre, una amiga, una hermana, una familia y ahora, ahora sencillamente no había nadie a su lado como seguiría adelante sin nadie…

.

-Quienes somos realmente?-le había cuestionado a la hermosa mujer a su lado no obstante no había respondido nada tal vez ella tampoco sabia quien era, pues ambas eran dos desconocidas que ni siquiera sabían nada de si mismas.

.

Y es que muchas personas no lo sabían, no sabiendo quienes eran realmente era mas fácil ocultarse tras una mascara que se va creando día con día que se va convirtiendo en tu realidad en quien eres sencillamente por que la costumbre siempre es la razón mas poderosa que existe en la vida.

Una y otra vez, va creándose a un paso abismal, rápidamente consumiendo todo a su paso y para cuando tratas de ver y analizar tu vida te topas con que no sabes quien eres…

No te conoces, y si lo haces ya ni te reconoces, por que tu camino, tus acciones te han cambiado, tu vida ha cambiado y de repente no tiene ni gun sentido…

.

-No lo sabes verdad?-le inquirió a la castaña que aun se apegaba a la pared con un semblante de miedo, con fusión, tristeza, desesperación, marcada en sus facciones, que aun que preocupadas seguían siendo hermosas a la vista de la ojos esmeraldas…

.

La miro esperando una respuesta, si ella podía dársela tal vez aun existía un tique de esperanza para ella que ya había perdido todo rastro de fe, la mujer a su lado tenia un aura extraña algo que le impedía sencillamente abandonarse a la nada, dejarse llevar hacia el vacío, que le impedía tirarse desde aquella distancia…

.

El miedo era algo que creía ya ni existía en su sistema, pues ella aun estaba tranquilamente sentada en un breve pedazo de concreto que ni era mas de medio metro de ancho, el aire frío, se preguntaba si al morir seguías sintiendo ese aire tan frío…

.

Sabia que los féretros tenían ese toque frío característico de la muerte, y de repente una sonrisa se encontró en su rostro una sonrisa cansada, pues recordó el momento presido en que se dio cuenta que morir al fin y al cabo era su destino indiscutible…

.

-Tranquilas susurro como si tuviese miedo que la ojos carmesíes se rompiese- todo mundo se da cuenta de quien es en realidad al morir-dijo como si aquello prefigura se una verdad innegable

.

Se sentía segura, cruzó una pierna encima de la otra y prosiguió a quitarse poco a poco uno de sus tenis favoritos

.

-Sabes siempre sipe que tenia que morir-murmuro-joven- un suspiro escapo de su boca- y ya vez estoy a punto de cumplirlo- cambio la posición y comenzó a quitarse el otro- es curioso creo que incluso mi madre lo sabia- su mirar verde miro la luna que ya se había comenzado a alzar con orgullo, poderosa, protectora de los humanos.

.

-la gente siempre decía que mis manos eran muy frías para alguien que debía de gozar de mucha vida-miro sus manos sus dedos, sus uñas disparejas pues ella misma se la arrancaba con sus manos, cerro los ojos con fuerza recordando cuantas veces, su madre, su hermana u sus amigas la regañaron por tan fea, mala, asquerosa maña, las palabras cambiaban pero todas querían reflejar los mismo , no estaban de acuerdo con su manía y aun así jamas le había importado.

.

Y ahora a unos instantes del vacío le importaba que la chica a su lado quien aun permanecía en un silencio a momentos inquietante, a otros estresantes, y en de cierta forma cómodo, le viera las unas mal arregladas le daba pena.

.

-la vida es irónica y estupida- dijo con amargura- te da y te quita de forma discriminada y aun así no importa-sonrio y bajo su pierna poniéndola en la posición inicial, en el aire los zapatos sueltos y el aire golpeándole a voluntad, de repente algo en ella le hizo sentirse mal la chica a su costado temblaba, tal vez ella tenia alguna enfermedad respiratoria y quizás ahora estuviera resintiendo pues estaba temblando cada vez más, su mirada era perdida en el suelo, no en el vacío como ella.

.

.

-Deberías entrar a tu habitación, regresa a tu lugar, continua con tu vida-sonrio ironica- nadie te culpara por nada esta decisión es mía y esto es lo que quiero, además no querras enfermar-dijo mientras volvía su mirar hacia la joven que ahora comenzaba a estirar sus labios en una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa cálida, llena de algo que ella jamas sabría describir, algo que le movió el corazón, que algo que lo hizo latir dolorosamente, algo que jamas había sentido, experimentado, algo que comenzó a hacer mella en su corazón, su frío y duro corazón…

.

La miro fijamente la miro a a ella, a sus ojos, su mirada vago memorizando sus facciones, y finalmente recayo en sus labios, que comenzaron a temblar, aun con una bella, triste y conmovedora sonrisa….

.

.

.

-No te equivocas-respondió segura-teneis razón en que no recordaba quien soy-su voz fue cayendo en un murmullo que asuras penas salía de sus labios-

.

.

.

Cuando descubro que la noche es larga y mi soledad duradera

Cuando estoy tan triste que ni puedo avanzar

Cuando a mi alrededor se cierran los caminos de la esperanza

Y la desesperación veo entrar en acción

Cuando no se a donde mas mirar

Pues la tormenta avanza sin cesar

El odio y el temor queman en mi alma

No hay en ningún lugar

Mis secretos mas escondidos los ve el creador

En la penumbra busco la luz

Pues cayendo en el vacío estoy

Cuando trato de luchar pero no puedo mas

Y la maldad mas frívola cala mis huesos

Cuando la indiferencia es mi defensa

Pues débil no quiero ser

Cuando el terror esta dentro de mi ser

Y mi sangre envenenada de miedo esta

El futuro incierto me acarea

Una muralla de dolor se avanza sobre mi

Una montaña de secretos tengo

En la punta de un edificio me encuentro

Pues no veo nada valioso en esta vida ya

Todos mis sueños destruidos están

Mis esperanzas acabadas ya

Cuando no tengo mas fe ji creencias

Cuando deje de creer en la humanidad

Es entonces cuando en la muerte encuentro vida

Cuando morir es mas humano y vivir en la muerte es mas divertido

Es cuando el amanecer llega

Cuando la calma cala tus entrañas

Cuando no esperar es la respuesta

Cuando en el de conocimiento encuentras mas valor

Cuando luchas sin saber contra que

Cuando encuentras la fortaleza en la nada

Cuando perder de da todo

Cuando vivir se vuelve vivir de verdad

Cuando nada llena toda tu vida

Cuando finalmente llego la hora de amar

A la luz del dia

Al aire que respiras

La fe se restaura

Cuando aprendes a vivir

.

.

.

Bien espero les haya gustado el capítulo siento la tardanza…

Espero esos comentarios aunque no los merezca por la espera…

Lamento la tardanza daré unas leves aclaraciones

.

Ya casi esta termiando este fic, ahora bien esas amenazas jejeje surten efecto la verdad me emociones y me saco una sonrisa, es la primera que recibo XD en fin, saludos ah y sobre el verso bueno ya verán que onda al final…

Saludos a todos y cuidense


End file.
